


聆风吟

by Efflucinda



Series: 《三生》 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: 古风锤基三生补档。第二世：少盟主大侠锤X玉面阎罗邪教基





	1. 第一回 少主江南逢妙人，阎罗留书戏群侠

第一回 少主江南逢妙人，阎罗留书戏群侠  
01  
最美的春光在江南，柳如丝、雨如烟，莺飞草长、红坠青留。

而江南最好的去处莫过于秦淮河岸，青阁绣楼、游船画舫，莺声燕语、软玉生香。

而秦淮最好的去处莫过于明月阁，那有江南最醇厚甘美的佳酿，最精致可口的酥点，余音绕梁的琴瑟笛萧，天地低昂的剑舞霓裳，还有最善解人意的姑娘。

无论是庙堂高居、江湖漂泊亦是商场浮沉，莫有不流连明月阁之辈。

如今明月阁更是在江湖中名声大噪，江南名门明珠山庄少主明孚生要于这明月阁办一场鉴宝会，拿出这明珠山庄的珍藏上清玉珠与天下英雄共赏，广发请帖，遍请名门正派，连当世第一的阿萨盟也收下了请柬，回函三月初八少盟主必将应邀而往。

这鉴宝会本就已如此高调，谁曾想尽还能再起一波风浪，令江湖又起波澜。

明珠山庄广发英雄帖后，少庄主明孚生一日醒来，在其枕边发现封信函，碧云春树笺上恭恭敬敬写着——“三月初八，谢君赠宝。洛某敬上。”

明孚生一时大惊，竟然失手打碎侍女呈上来漱口的琉璃盏。

这洛某便是玉面阎王洛麒，此人在天机阁的玄字恶人榜上排行第九，年少时便曾以荒唐行径将名门正派得罪了个遍——闯唐门机关阵拆解零件，闯少林藏经阁盗取檀香，甚至夜闯武当偷拔鹤羽，潜入明教圣火台烤鱼等等顽劣之行。

待其年岁少长，更是仗着身法绝伦盗取珍宝、“偷香窃玉”。虽言采花，可倒也未曾行什么不轨之事，左不过夜入闺阁与佳人饮酒做诗、抚琴和歌，待及破晓，留书一封、桃花一枝翩然而去。而这被“轻薄”过的佳人却都患上了相思病，都道这洛公子是玉面谪仙人。

彼时洛麒的名号非是玉面阎罗，不过是是银扇洛公子。有道是青衫碧眼，银扇玉冠。锦绣文章笑间来，长虹剑法酒中生，在江湖中留下的也算是自在逍遥、不拘一格的美名。谁曾想三年前一桩血案震惊四海，斑衣门上下血洗、无一例外，齐门主燃起“聚英令”——此乃阿萨盟委托唐门制作，此令起，英雄侠士应往驰援，共讨邪魔宵小。

众侠士赶至之时，雪苍苍、月茫茫，丰神俊逸的黑衣男子正自斑衣门信步行出，手中握着柄银扇，雪上无足印，只有一道衣摆曳过的血痕。原来他身上所着非是黑衣，竟是一袭青衣血染成黑！

这洛麒便是自此被划入邪门歪道之辈，此人喜怒无常、爱憎不定，时而与魔教邪道为伍，时而又与之为敌，一身轻功天下卓绝，一枚柳叶镖夺命无声，一张人皮面具变化莫测，也不知是否是修习什么邪门功法，这洛麒双目竟是翠绿如碧，又被人称为碧眼修罗。

明孚生接到洛麒书信初是心头乍惊，定下心神觉得这是极好的机会，鉴宝会广邀天下豪杰，岂不正好来个瓮中捉鳖？一举将这为祸武林血债累累的魔头擒获正法。

02   
三月初七，明月阁已是宾客盈门，明珠山庄的家丁已将明月阁围得水泄不通，四面楼阁皆有门客戒备监视。便就是飞鸟一只，没有英雄帖，也别想掠过这明月阁。

明二爷坐在明月阁门口的草棚中用茶，他是明庄主的二弟、少庄主的二叔，他是来迎客，但只迎贵客。他饮下一口，抬眼一看，放下茶盏快步迎上前。

鲜衣怒马，竟是位少年英豪。

明二爷抱拳：“少盟主一路奔波，明家已备好美酒佳酿，请。”

原来来者便是阿萨盟少主丁索尔。索尔此名听着颇为怪异，不似中原人士，这是自然，丁盟主之妻傅女侠祖上有回纥血统，故而丁少侠也继承了母亲的相貌，金发蓝眼，高鼻阔额。

寻常七尺男儿，索尔便是八尺，铁打的一身筋骨和使不尽的力气，一柄玄铁阔剑运用自如，旋身即若狂风过境莫能近其身。

少盟主生得威武，性格也如他体格般豪迈，他不寻麻烦，也不惧麻烦寻他，行侠仗义四个字就是他行事的准则。除暴安良也好，散尽千金也罢，他不在乎困难，也不在乎银钱，只求个光明磊落、问心无愧。

都道丁盟主好福气，当世之雄、武林盟主，与傅女侠伉俪情深、举案齐眉，虎父无犬子，丁少侠弱冠之年便以名满江湖，年轻一辈中更是独占鳌头，这天下的快事都被他占尽了。

索尔将缰绳交给马僮，他总是笑着的，豪迈、舒服，对谁都是一副热情的样子，可他的笑是发自真心，他却是以一副热心肠、一腔热血善待每一个人。猩红大氅披在他肩上，本是灼眼的颜色，却只令人感到温暖。

“明二爷客气，请。”丁索尔抱拳答道，他身负玄铁重剑，腰背挺直，大步流星地走入明月阁。

街市的喧嚣就被绿萝翠竹拦在阁外，明月阁本是前朝皇家别院，而后被江南巨贾纳为私宅，家道中落后就被明家收做了阁子。虽是风月之地，却无丝毫风尘之气，阁中男女莫不是琴棋书画各有所长，实乃风雅之所。

阁内客房皆已住满，周围的客栈也全被明家包下，鉴宝会前夜更是盛宴待客，以待明晚观上清玉珠、擒玉面阎王。

酒是顶好的酒，越州的蓬莱春、常州的金斗泉、秀洲的清若空，还有明珠山庄鼎鼎大名的兰桥风月。

佳肴是顶好的佳肴，冬月盘兔、滴酥水晶鲙、虚汁垂丝羊头、金丝肚羹十八道引人十指大动，又有玉屑糕、金丝党梅、间道糖荔枝等果点解腻。

歌舞是顶好的歌舞，剑舞刚柔并济、英姿飒爽，反弹琵琶技艺高超、天仙入凡，霓裳一舞翩若惊鸿，琴、瑟、笛、萧、箜篌、羌笛轮番而奏，余音绕梁。

丁少盟主今夜颇为尽心，好酒好菜，四方豪杰共聚一堂，莫不是一饮而尽、豪气干云之辈。痛快。

宴尽后，阁中侍女便引着他去往住处，明家待客自然周全，既选在明月阁设宴，自然少不得佳人作陪。到不知道这北疆的豪侠坠不坠得入这江南的温柔乡？

穿了回廊，过了九曲桥，在石林曲折前行，那侍女将丁索尔带到一片竹林前，福身道：“竹林深处便是聆风居，少盟主今夜便请歇于此。”

丁索尔点头，从侍女手中接过灯笼循径深入。月色凉如水，藻荇纵横，叶声沙沙，喧嚣的心沉寂在这一汪竹海中，顿觉心胸开阔。

烛火幽微，但少盟主眼力极好，逐上翠竹间游走的青纱幔，但只瞥得一抹倩影，便被自小径另一端行来的侍女拦下。

这侍女一袭白衣，面容姣好，眉目清秀，姿态不卑不亢，她行礼问安：“阁下便是丁少盟主。请随我来，姑娘已在聆风居为少侠备下茶点。”

白衣侍女走得极慢，他须得等她先行三步，再迈一步。

“聆风居规矩有三，不解琴音者不入帷幕；话不投机者不撤屏风；若非知交，不现真容。”

这聆风居主人必是个妙人。

丁索尔道：“可否告知你家姑娘芳名？”

白衣侍女答道：“绮罗。”

丁索尔称赞：“绮罗之衣，重帷之车，美人之名。敢问姑娘芳名？”

白女侍女再答：“安曦。”

人未至，已闻琴音，安曦引丁索尔进入前厅，一道青纱幔隔开两间，纱幔之后又是一扇画屏。犹是春景，小筑中确是处处弥漫清淡莲香。

琴声一顿，信手拨了两音，又是一支新曲流泻，丁索尔侧耳听聆，一曲罢，他作憾摇头：“可惜，可惜。只恨我乃是不懂琴瑟、不解风雅之人，姑娘此曲真好，我却道不出好在何处，只能道一句自在逍遥。看来今夜我是无缘得见姑娘了。”

“听过聆风居规矩，还敢坦言不解琴瑟，丁少盟主乃是第一人。阁下虽道不出子丑寅卯，但此曲意境却听得透彻，不错，正是自在逍遥。请入内一叙。”

03  
丁索尔取下剑匣，解开大氅，掀开纱幔，行至画屏前，已备下一木几、一玉壶、一玉盏、一软塌、一香炉，还有一碗温热的醒酒汤。

“君乃江湖之人，绮罗便先问侠一字，何谓之侠？“

“侠者，仗义之人也。不慕名利、不为名利。惩恶扬善，一剑在手，循道而往，天下无畏。“

“君言善恶，便问善恶，一人善武，与邻有争，怒而杀人。善哉？恶哉？“

“恃强凌弱，夺人性命，恶也。“

“一人善武，夜宿一村，山匪屠戮乡民，此人持剑独闯山寨，匪首殒命剑下。善哉？恶哉？”

“路遇不平，行侠仗义，善也。“

“此善武之人，乃是一人，此人善哉？恶哉？“

“这......”

“论律，杀人者偿命。以君之言，杀善人者为恶，杀恶人者为善。邻人为善，山匪为恶，孰知邻人亦有恶行，山匪亦行善举？”

“一人广布钱粮，行善无数，一时念起，害人性命，此人善哉？恶哉？一人为祸四方，杀人无数，一时兴起，救人性命，此人善哉？恶哉？”

丁索尔望着画屏后的端坐倩影，一时竟不知如何作答。绮罗句句声声，不急不躁，似其琴音般不落红尘。

侠名远扬的少盟主抱拳作揖道：“烦请姑娘解惑。”

一声轻笑。

风拂云，云抱月，月照花，花落地，此地无声。

“人心叵测，人心善变，人心待估。正邪、善恶、黑白、对错，区区八字二元如何能评价得了百变人心？我这一问并无答案，善恶与否，人心之中自由秤砣，不过己念尔。”

“丁某唐突，敢问姑娘的侠之道谓何？”

“风尘女子，何来侠道。”绮罗婉拒。

“自我入室以来，未曾听闻姑娘的呼吸声，此等敛息匿气的习惯，绮罗姑娘绝非泛泛之辈。恐怕内力不在丁某之下。”丁索尔一语道破。

“不愧是丁少盟主。安曦，请撤画屏。”

待那四扇画屏撤去，留仙裙、堕马髻，青玉簪、寿阳妆，轻纱覆面，琴上十指芊芊眉目虽不可见，仅就绰约风姿便可知其必为倾世佳人。

“我之道，非侠道。不问是非功过，不问正邪对错。我即我道，率性而为，洒脱快活。扁舟逐波任逍遥，宠辱随天付江潮。”

隔着一层青纱，丁索尔只觉一道目光锐利如剑向他刺来。

“说得好！能与绮罗姑娘今夜一叙，实乃索尔之幸。我便借花献佛，敬姑娘一杯。”他自斟一杯。

他已喝了那么多酒，却无丝毫醉意，可再饮下这一杯，却是真真醉了，只因他抬头，似是看到双碧眼含笑，那双眼睛声声道着有趣、当真有趣。

“丁少侠醉了，安曦，扶丁少盟主入房休息，我且去沐浴更衣。”

说是扶，但是引个路，少盟主自己扶着墙走进厢房，房中熏香如钩爪般扣住他之心神，那杯酒好生厉害，饶是他千杯不醉，也不免头重脚轻起来。

绮罗拂袖而去，入了后厢，再掀起竹帘，哪里还有玲珑佳人，不过一位黑衣公子。

黑袍，金冠，碧眼，银扇。

洛麒执起酒盏，摇头叹道：“可惜了我的神仙醉。”

一杯饮尽，踏月而去。

04  
三月初八，万里无云。

日落残红，华灯已起。

“我看着玉面阎罗也不过如此，见此处群英汇聚，哪敢再生造次，纵使他轻功天下第一，难不成还能在众目睽睽下将上清玉珠偷了去？”

众人附和，而少盟主却是笑而不语。

明孚生自袖中取出钥匙，打开机关盒，取出宝匣。

匣启，宝珠犹在，但明少庄主却脸色一白。

又是一张碧云春树笺！

“明珠山庄徒有其名，上清玉珠不过尔尔，不及八珍楼中宝珠无暇。玉面阎罗拜上。”

丁索尔摇头轻叹一声，自斟自饮一杯。

今朝醒来，聆风居内寂静无声，他竟是和衣而眠，昨夜种种，恍然若梦。

但枕边那枚柳叶镖提醒他昨夜幻梦皆真，昭明了原委。

好一个洛麒，好一个玉面阎罗，好一个扁舟逐波任逍遥，宠辱随天付江潮。

他仔细收起这枚柳叶镖，他朝若有缘再见，必要物归原主，还这洛公子一壶好酒。

预知后事如何，请听下回分解。


	2. 第二回 云湖浩渺会新友，八珍宝会暗结缘

第二回 云湖浩渺会新友，八珍宝会暗结缘

01  
六月六，八珍楼。云湖为镜月为勾，海内奇珍聚此楼。

云湖乃三江交界，航运枢纽，今日码头却空无一船，只有聒噪蝉声，栈桥上、柳荫下只有一老翁披蓑衣小憩。

一只鱼鹰歇在栈桥上，忽而飞远，只闻一串蹄声临近。

哪怕快马加鞭，一路马不停蹄，还是迟了。

丁索尔翻身下马，拱手问道：“敢问船家可还有船可以租借？”

老翁摆手：“没啦，没啦。连渔麻子的破舢板都被人用二十两银子买了去。”

少盟主叹了口气。今日天高云阔，云湖万里无波，是入画的好景，可如今他只能望湖兴叹，别无他想。

八珍楼在云湖正中的留月岛上，那岛弯如牙月，除开一处月缺再无进路，建阁之日三楼主提笔赐名留月岛。

只有水路，能至留月岛。

江湖中人凡欲参与宝会者，无不提前租船或者驾船而往，像索尔这样临近六月六才打马至此的，少之又少。

非是阿萨盟不知宝会规矩，实在是事发突然、情况紧急。

半月前，暗影余孽突袭阿萨盟，盟主夫人傅瑞嘉重伤，身中奇毒，唯碧血赤胆草可解，而此草只有八珍阁有，于今年宝会上竞价拍卖。

这碧血赤胆草还有番说道，此物乃邪毒谱榜上有名之物，长于百人坑上，须以药人之血日日灌溉，十年方成。单独服下此草，七日内肺腑溶血而亡，但此草偏又能以毒攻毒，解诸种奇毒。

培育此草的只有斑衣门，此派专攻毒术药理、亦正亦邪，正派不欲与之为伍亦不愿与之为敌，便睁一只眼闭一只眼由他去。可三年前斑衣门被玉面阎王屠尽满门，自此，除却八珍楼那一株三十年的碧血赤胆草，碧血赤胆草在中原消声觅迹。

索尔在栈桥上踱步，他长于外功，又身负玄铁阔剑，轻功虽属上乘，可绝无踏水凌波之能。眼见这碧波千顷，只恨没有少林高僧一苇渡江的绝学。

正值少盟主心烦意乱之际，但见自水天一线间涂抹出条画舫，悠悠荡去。

“兄台且慢，敢问兄台可是赴留月岛参加八珍宝会？”内力灌注，声如钟鸣。

“正是。”

“在下丁索尔，不知兄台船上可还有余位，能否捎我一程。”索尔遥遥对船抱拳。

“原来是少盟主，失敬。余位是有，但我这船不是人人都上得。”

那船离码头犹有距离，他若舍了这玄铁阔剑，踏波登船自是轻而易举。

行至半程，前力已失，后劲无借。

破风声。

索尔借力一踏，跃起登船，回头只见银叶一片漂浮水面，转沉而下。

“好手法。”索尔赞叹。

“好轻功。”自船舱传来，“请。西门姑娘，烦你备茶。”

那人在下棋。自执黑白，左右博弈。白衣玉冠，抚扇沉思。船舱较之船外云天稍显昏暗，辨不清他之眉眼。

“多谢兄台。”索尔再抱拳，那人颔首回礼，扇指蒲团。

“举手之劳，少盟主客气了。江湖中人不拘礼数，少盟主还请自便。”白衣少侠落下黑子，捡去三枚白子，凝神观棋半晌，挥袖拂子。

好内力，索尔暗叹。

衣袖卷动，子皆入篓，其间巧劲不言而喻，此人必是暗器大家。

“是我失礼，在下姓言，单名为季。”言季拱手道。

“原来是言公子，失敬。”索尔凝神细思，却发觉从未听过这一名号。此人暗器、内力造诣青年一辈中可称翘楚，怎会籍籍无名？

“少盟主无须伤神，言某不曾涉足江湖，自是无名之辈。”

“原来如此。”

主客各怀心思，皆不发一语。言季打扇闭目养神，索尔则打量这神秘侠士。

言季丰神俊朗，一双眼睛最为出彩，曜黑澄澈，如大漠星夜，让人挪不开眼，吞噬火光，连带旁人探视的目光。

“少侠，请。”青衣女子奉茶，亦是俏丽佳人。

品茶之际，索尔总觉得青衣侍女颇为面熟，可却毫无头绪。

青衣女子又言：“子时之前，便能入港。”

言季合扇，冲侍女一笑：“好，恩恩，有劳你了。”

西门恩回以一笑：“三公子客气了。一路劳顿，公子可要休息片刻？明日便是八珍宝会，又要伤神。”

索尔这才惊觉，这位言公子的脸色竟比西门姑娘还要白上三分。

言季揉揉额角，向索尔颔首致歉：“少盟主见谅，言某久不远行，略有不适，现行休息。”

索尔忙答：“哪里话，是我多有叨扰。”

行至后舱，掩上舱门，西门恩抱臂冷哼：“我看你是真把自己当阎王了，生死簿上写你五更死，你偏赶着三更上吊。”

洛麒撑着桌案，内力循环个三周天方才回嘴，额上浸满冷汗：“你不妨再大点声，让丁少侠听见，送我现在上路。”

西门恩只得怒目一瞪，扶洛麒坐下：“你何不传书给八珍阁，叫他们撤换下那株三十年的碧血赤胆草，随便换株替换。何苦自己亲自赴会，抢自个的东西？”

“楼中之事岂是我一人能做主的？”

“人命关天。”西门恩燃起安神香。

“我中毒之事，万万不能伸张。”洛麒闭目运功，方才他有心试探，熟知竟引毒发，而今五内欲焚、头疼欲裂。

“若非为我，若斑衣教尚在.......”西门恩叹道。

她与洛麒自幼相识，情同兄妹，二人皆是西域圣海宫遗孤，她乃宫主独女，洛麒乃圣女遗腹子。圣海宫被中原正道剿灭，二人自此失落，她为毒医西门孤收养，洛麒被他之生父接回。斑衣教觊觎毒医医典，以龌龊手段围杀西门孤，又见她功体有异，意图以她试药。

洛麒吐出一口腥黑毒血，自斟了杯冷茶漱口。

“斑衣教该死。碧血蛇胆草有悖天道，本就不该存于世。”

“以三十年的碧血赤胆草为药引，我有七成把握为你祛毒。若少了它，只有三成。”

“足矣。”

02

留月岛，八珍楼。

虽是隅中，楼内伸手不见五指。

八点火光同时燃起，引出火龙八条，衔珠摆尾。

一楼正中便是展物台，大掌柜坐在太师椅上，正在用茶。

八层楼阁，只有此处光明。

“巳时已至，请宝。”

一宝至，数灯起。

凡欲竞价，便点灯烛。

灯烛两盏，左为青瓷生莲灯，又名“逢源生”，点亮此灯便参与此轮，自行喊价；右为金鹤踏云台，又名“玄霄踏”，点亮此灯便意味势在必得，不问价钱。

“下一项，碧血赤胆草。”大掌柜打开寒玉盒，里面躺着株三寸长的碧草，结着三簇朱果。

两只金鹤踏云而至，众人目光皆聚集这两处火光。

索尔望向对面厢房，也是天字间——黑发玉冠，白衣银扇，正是言季。

“看来我与少盟主当真有缘。”言季笑言。

“没想到如此与言公子重逢。”丁索尔抿唇。

大掌柜起身，首次离开太师椅。他向言季身处的厢房作揖：“一物天灯两盏，还请三楼主定夺。”

一片哗然。

八珍楼共楼主八位，分别对应伏羲八卦，最为神秘者便是离卦三楼主，从未现身于江湖之中，而八珍楼中半数珍宝都是这三楼主寻来的。

这位年轻人便是三楼主！

三楼主亲自点灯！

八珍楼可会徇私？

言季起身，向四方抱拳：“若逢天灯两盏，灯主博弈，八珍楼居中裁决。我即为楼主，便不能坏了规矩。丁公子，请定题。”

索尔思索片刻：“你我皆为武林中人，那便以武会友，点到为止。”

言季点头：“好”

西门恩一腔怒火不知该向何处发泄，她指着洛麒，却道不出一句。

洛麒抱歉一笑。

“昨夜我虽替你压制住毒性，但此毒奇诡，你好自为之。”

“放心，还未至五更呢。”

03

寂静无声。

八条火龙具熄。

金鹤隔空衔火相对。

烛火闪烁，二人一同动身。

天字厢在第六层，只有凭栏落脚借力。

索尔横剑挡下言季第一击，玄铁阔剑与银柄折扇相接。

众人只听得金石相接之声连绵不断，如若乐音，自空中翩然落下，如天女散花。

言季身法凌厉，飘忽无踪，空中游移回转如潜龙入海。

索尔内力深厚，天生神力，阔剑周旋防守得滴水不漏。

快活。

少盟主许久不曾与人如此光明正大、堂堂正正对招了。

一击攻向他下盘命门，索尔格挡，谁知言季竟能骤然收力，一扇敲上他之右腕穴道。

黑暗之中，竟有这等视力。不只是修习了何种功法！

索尔亦擒上言季手腕，二人的武器竟同时脱手。

坠至三楼。

二人拳脚相接。

言季自始不曾使用暗器。

索尔也未解下腰上铜锤。

招式凌厉却未含杀招。

二人内力不分伯仲。

落地。

“是我输了。”二人异口同声道。

火龙再起，二人相视。

索尔拱手：“此番切磋，言兄与我不分伯仲。”

言季回礼：“丁兄过谦了。不知丁兄为何对这碧血赤胆草势在必得？”

“家母身中剧毒，为此物可解。不知言兄又是因何？”

楼内侍卫将武器捧到二人面前。

言季接过折扇，轻敲掌心：“无关紧要之事，还是丁兄之事紧急。这株碧血赤胆草便算我赠与丁兄，江湖浩大，你我相逢也是有缘，望伯母早日康复。”

“多谢言兄。”索尔抱拳。

“遣艘快船，送少盟主上岸。”言季嘱咐。

04

行至房中，言季屏退众人，一口心血染红玉屏风。

那柄银扇落在地上，洛麒双膝失力，轰然倒下。

洛麒面如金纸，指泛青黑。

西门恩匆忙搭脉，更是心头一凛。

“几更天了？”洛麒只觉得胸口被千钧大锤猛击过，眼前也有些泛黑。

“凝神。”西门恩无心与洛麒说笑，她凝视洛麒双目，已是漆黑如墨。

“我不知是那碧血赤胆草激发了毒性，还是你强行运功激发了毒性。此毒奇诡，已入你肺腑，即便毒医在世，也束手无策。你老实和我说，究竟是谁给你下的毒，现在只有他能解毒。”

洛麒沉默不语，他伸手捡起扇子，扶着桌案站起来。

“当真只有下毒之人可解？”

“以我之能，是。但若医圣出山，犹未可知。”

医圣艾珥，缥缈无踪，如何可寻？

洛麒沉思片刻，终于下定决心。

“安排马车，去回鹘。”

回鹘。

西域塞外。

牧草青青，黄沙茫茫。

他们的故乡。

“洛麒。”西门恩鲜少直呼洛麒姓名。

“何事？”

“给你下毒之人，是冲六石令来的？”

“是。”洛麒坦言，“所以明日你就跟船渡海，远离是非之地。莫要回头。”


	3. 第三回 六石秘辛起风波，西出塞北擒故人

第三回 六石秘辛起风波，西出塞北擒故人

01  
八月初七，神盾门遇袭，门中秘宝被夺，被夺何物众人语焉不详。

八月二十四，阿萨盟遇袭，刺客一击不成前身而退。

皆为玉面阎王所为，前者铁证如山，后者天地共鉴。

八月二十七，阿萨令出，召天下群侠擒杀洛麒，能擒则擒，如果不能就地格杀。

月下，风声呼啸，阿萨盟地处西北，身后便是瀚海大漠。一壶马奶酒，两块羊排，久居塞外，也免不了入乡随俗。

少盟主生得似胡人，但却是土生土长的中原人。

明月皎皎，桌案上四柄柳叶镖一字排开，除却第一柄，余下三柄都泛着青光，这是淬了毒，是少盟主自神盾门取回的。

丁索尔眉头紧皱，洛麒用镖从不粹毒，一不光彩，乃是小人行径。二是夸大，自诩镖出夺命、一击必杀。

他想不通洛麒因何出手，更想不通神盾门有何物值得洛麒自毁名声抢夺。

银扇洛公子，玉面俏阎王，无论哪个都是活得自在逍遥。

扁舟逐波任逍遥，宠辱随天付江潮。

洛麒亲口所言。

阿萨盟遇袭之日，那刺客一味闪躲，不与他正面交手，他虽从未真正与洛麒对招，但直觉就是此人。

细想起来，除却三年前斑衣教血案，玉面阎王再未凭添血债，多的还是窃宝盗物、挑拨离间之恶名。如今未足一月，手上就欠了八十条人命。

“少盟主，盟主命你去往后山，有要事相商。”

后山密室，连同密道，直至阿萨盟秘库，期间珍宝秘籍无数，一件流出都能引得武林再起波澜。

丁盟主残了一目，乃是二十年前西出剿灭圣海宫，为魔教圣女所伤。

少盟主作揖：“父亲召我何事？”

丁盟主负手而立：“近日中原丛生祸乱，恐怕再无宁日。吾辈已老，无力匡扶正道，武林未来，全在汝辈肩头。”

少盟主心头一凛：“父亲是指玉面阎王？洛麒虽行事乖戾，但凭他一人又翻得起什么风浪？”

丁盟主摇头：“令我忧心的不是洛麒，而是他行事之目的。神盾门可告诉你何物失窃？”

少盟主道：“乃石令一枚，温润如玉，色蓝。”

丁盟主点头：“正是，你可知六石令？”

少盟主摇头：“从未听闻。”

丁盟主叹气：“理应如此，此物当随我辈之死消声觅迹。六石令实指石令六枚，合为宝图，分为密匙，可启天罚宝库。”

少盟主颇为好奇：“宝库中有何物？”

丁盟主沉默半晌：“无人知晓。典籍中只有‘六石聚，天下平。’的记载。”

少盟主细思后心觉不对，他与洛麒年岁相仿，既然六石之事已被隐匿多年，洛麒又从何而知？

少盟主正色道：“父亲是否多虑了？六石令此等秘辛，我尚且闻所未闻，何况洛麒？”

丁盟主望着石壁上悬挂的富锦江山图缓缓摇头，他又问：“你可记得二十年前阿萨盟率各路豪杰西出大漠剿灭圣海宫之事？”

“记得。正是此役父亲身负此伤，也正是此役，父亲被奉为武林盟主。”

“你可知圣海宫因何被围攻？”

“圣海宫修习邪门功法，掳掠女子，危害一方，乃为邪教。”

“不错，但邪教众多，圣海宫地处回鹘，与中原并无往来，为祸也祸不及中原。我中原群侠自扫门前雪尚且不及，为何要管他人家中事？”

少盟主一点明光心头闪过：“因为六石令。”

丁盟主点头：“圣海宫立足回鹘三百年，宫内皆为女子，擅长易容，虽说功法邪门，但修习之道不伤他人性命。宫内供奉圣物瀚海令，温润如玉，蓝如云天。”

“神盾门失盗的石令。”

“不错。圣海宫供奉此物三百年，实为藏匿，不为人知。”

“但这与洛麒知悉六石令秘事又有何干系？或许只是巧合。”

“洛麒.......乃圣海宫遗孤，其母便是圣海宫圣女洛菲。”

丁索尔呆愣在原处：“父亲又是从何得知？”

丁盟主道：“他那双碧眼随了洛菲，肖其母七分。幼子何辜，我等剿灭圣海宫后便将其带回中原，托付给唐钊代为抚养。”

柳叶无涛，唐四爷唐钊。洛麒的暗器身法，原是出自唐家堡。

丁盟主又叹一口气：“倘若知道他会为祸武林，便不该将他带回中原。罢了，我再问你，你可知暗影余孽为何偷袭阿萨盟？”

少盟主试探答道：“马乐棋与父亲乃死敌，此番卷土重来，乃是报仇。”

丁盟主道：“你知其一，不知其二。昔年我随你祖父剿灭暗影，也是因为六石令。马乐棋偷袭阿萨盟，正是为了藏于后山、当年被被取走的赤焰令。”

少盟主哑然，他正是在后山与洛麒交手。

“瀚海、赤焰、厚土、苍林、利金、玄风。瀚海令藏于神盾门，赤焰令藏于阿萨盟，苍林令为吐蕃高僧古一持有，厚土令流落苗疆，利金令据说藏于塞北，玄风令不知所踪。”

少盟主细思之后辩解道：“可这也无法说明洛麒意图收集六石令。瀚海令乃圣海宫圣物，其为圣女之子夺回圣物也合情理。阿萨盟主导当年围剿，父亲更是手刃其母，上门寻仇也说得过去。”

丁盟主行至桌案，自暗格中取出密信一封交与爱子。

索尔启信，上书利金现塞北，速往。

丁盟主又道：“洛麒已出玉门关。”

少盟主抱拳：“请盟主下令。”

丁盟主解下阿萨令交与爱子：“此番西出，万事小心。聚英令起，豪杰聚塞北。洛麒阴险狡诈，小心有诈。”

丁索尔点头：“孩儿知晓。”

一出密室，便见位黄衣夫人，雍容华贵、眉目和蔼，正是盟主夫人傅女侠。

丁索尔作揖：“母亲夜安，已是秋初，外面露大，为何不进来？”

傅夫人摇头：“无妨，你可是领命西出，擒杀洛麒？”

索尔点头：“正是。”

傅夫人看了眼石室，摇头叹了声气：“索尔，我要你答应我一件事情。”

索尔道：“母亲请讲。”

傅夫人郑重道：“不得伤及洛麒性命。”

索尔诧异望着母亲，疑云蔽心。

傅女侠不问江湖事多年，洛麒乃丁盟主下令擒杀，他们夫妻二人伉俪情深、举案齐眉，从未有过分歧。

少盟主直白问：“母亲因何要留洛麒一命？”

傅女侠抬首望月：“你且做便是。”

索尔点头：“孩儿知道了。”

他从未想过要取洛麒性命。

过去没有，现在没有。

他要再与洛麒一论侠道。

他还未见过洛麒真容。

他还欠洛麒一壶酒。

02

东城客栈的烤包子最好吃。

现宰的羊羔，剁得细细的，和着香料调成馅。

胡杨木噼啪，把掌心大的包子贴在炉壁上，小火烘焙。

待那面皮烤得金黄，流出吱吱油花，三里外都能闻到香气。

丁索尔吃下第四个包子，他要等的人还没来。

与他一同出关的还有侠士十一人。

少盟主从来不是独行侠，但这回，他情愿一个人。

昨夜。

独眼丐谢青扯下只羊腿：“这玉面阎罗究竟是发了什么疯？”

着彩衣、簪牡丹的男子开口：“谁知这洛郎君的玲珑心思怎么绕，反正那张俏脸奴家是喜欢得紧。”

坐在那人身边的独臂侠客把桌上的龙脊刀赶忙放到自己腿上：“怎么，你贾娘子还准备擒了他做面首去？”

那彩衣男子便是花娘子贾随阴，独臂侠客便是独龙刀柳遥。

贾随阴冷哼一声，丹蔻一点，转头看向了唯一一位的女侠客，姑娘坐在少盟主旁边，做的是胡人打扮，背着两把弯刀：“柔妹妹可知道玉面阎王这诨号是怎么来的？”

柔然的汉话说得极好：“还请赐教。”

索尔喝了口酒。

贾娘子的指尖在酒杯上画圈，眉眼如丝，简直宛如怀春少女：“哎呀，这洛公子呀可是个妙人，偷香窃玉，见过他的姑娘啊那都和丢了魂似的。所以虽然是个煞星阎王，也是个玉面阎王。诶，郑大哥，你家妹子不也见过洛麒嘛。”

分水棍郑国安，这面如黑铁的汉子脸白了一半：“莫要提此事，我那妹子听到阿萨令出擒杀洛麒后还大哭了一场，嚷着要随洛公子而去。真真气煞我也。”

贾娘子又道：“这玉面阎王呀，貌若好女，可却没有半分女气。那双碧眼，啧啧，真是妙绝，比琉璃还通透。真真哪是个谪仙人。你们这些大老粗下手的时候可留心着，别伤了郎君的俏脸。”

索尔偏生想到了言季。

自留月岛一别，言季消失无踪，他曾托人致谢，只得个三楼主已出海云游的答复。

他和洛麒有一面之缘。

他和言季也萍水相逢。

偏生这二人都是妙人，教他想再多逢几回。

酒桌上的玩笑话已成了荤话，开始调笑起洛麒的房中之术。

“你们说啊，这玉面阎王是不是不行啊？他练得功法诡异，难不成又是本葵花宝典？”

“说得有理，不然当了采花贼还只与姑娘吟诗作对？”

索尔眉头一皱，他放下酒杯，未曾控制力道，一时众人皆惊。

少盟主笑言：“洛麒虽是邪门歪道，但也行事磊落。这等臆想之辞，还是免提。”

塞外的烈酒到是凛冽。

索尔有些醉了。

聆风居内的绮罗姑娘，黑衣碧眼的玉面阎罗，白衣玉冠的言三楼主。

模模糊糊地在他面前走马灯似地转。

少盟主猛咬舌尖，一丝清明复回明堂。

玄铁阔剑破窗而出。

窗外叮咣一声。

众人追出。

只见一道黑影，月下一闪而逝。

众人啐地：“真是小人，竟行下毒之事。”

少盟主并未表态，只是将兵器送回剑匣。

他颇为失望。

坏，也能坏得可爱，坏得坦然，坏得堂堂正正。

好，也能好得可憎，好得虚伪，好得道貌岸然。

较之伪君子，他倒觉得洛麒这样的真小人有趣些。

众人被玉面阎王败了酒兴，便各自回房。

索尔推开房门，便握紧兵器。

有人来过。

一股冷香留在房中，极淡。

他点亮烛火，只见桌上多了个琉璃盏，里面盛着葡萄美酒，杯下压着张碧云春树笺。

“败君酒兴，以为赔罪。明日午时，东城客栈。”

索尔拿起第五个烤包子，他要了十二个，他一半，洛麒一半。

玉面阎王还有两个包子的时间。

一股腥膻味窜进少盟主的鼻中，他皱皱眉头，旁边站了个牧羊童，眼巴巴瞅着桌上的烤包子。

那孩童抽抽鼻子：“有个穿黑衣的汉人，叫我给你带口信，说你会给我两个包子。”

索尔点头：“那人如何说？”

牧羊童抓起个包子就往嘴里塞，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“他说在三十里外浅龙壁等你，过期不候 。”

索尔放下把碎银：“慢慢吃，都是你的。小二，这孩子看顾好。”

03

浅龙壁因其形得名。

四面都是不生寸草的盐碱滩，突兀地起了个石坡，细长蜿蜒，宛如龙搁浅滩。

此地不祥。

蓝天，黄日，赤土，黑衣。

金冠银扇，熠熠生辉。

那背影算不得宽厚，但极为坚韧，哪怕是黑沙暴来了也动摇不得丝毫。

洛麒是回鹘人，身形自是比中原人高挑，跟索尔差不多高。

索尔倒是好奇，洛麒是如何改易身形，扮作那美娇娥，缩骨术可是早已失传多年。

“丁公子。”

这声音极为耳熟。

黑衣人转身，笑得谦谦有礼。

索尔大惊。

同一张脸，但比言季多了丝邪气，添了分戾气。

索尔定下心思：“言公子还是洛公子？”

洛麒合扇：“少盟主说笑了。”

索尔道：“玉面阎王约我至此为何？”

洛麒道：“少盟主西出塞外为何？”

索尔道：“玉面阎王找寻六石令为何？”

洛麒道：“阿萨盟屠戮圣海宫为何？”

索尔道：“你不该杀人。”

洛麒道：“这武林谁不杀人？”

索尔道：“那八十人不该死。”

洛麒道：“这武林谁不该死？”

正午日头毒辣，将这荒土烤得破裂，升起土烟。

红披风如旌旗翻飞。

索尔上前一步，洛麒未动。他质问道：“六石聚，天下平。你搜寻六石令为何？”

洛麒眼珠一转：“六石聚，天下平？”他玩味一笑，“自是独霸武林，以尔中原侠士之血慰我圣海宫血海深仇。”

索尔再进一步，洛麒仍未动。他再问道：“利金令现在何处？”

洛麒打扇，笑而不语。

索尔又进一步，洛麒抬手。他又问道：“你得了几枚石令？”

洛麒竖起手指，他盯着索尔，缓缓竖起第三根手指。

“本是两枚，你既来了，便是三枚。”

话音落，索尔惊觉浑身绵软无力，倒在地上。

唇舌麻痹，少盟主只能说出这一句话：“你......下毒！”

这不可能。

他已仔细检查过饭食酒水，都是干净的，洛麒是何时下手？

洛麒摇着扇子，不慌不忙道来：“回鹘的葡萄美酒可还醇厚？东城客栈的烤包子可还味美？今日的日头可还毒辣？崖上的热风可还凛冽？阿萨盟长于外功，少盟主光明磊落，自是不像我等奸诈小人喜好毒物。”

不知藏于何处的影卫一拥而上，将丁索尔一通捆绑。

洛麒只是冷眼旁观。


	4. 第四回 大漠苍茫阴谋现，生死一线灵犀生

第四回 大漠苍茫阴谋现，生死一线灵犀生

01

少盟主未尝败绩，更不曾被俘虏，这还是头回。

这是间石牢，四壁燃着火烛，潮湿、阴冷，必是在地下。

丁索尔提气运功，果不其然，他被下了散功的药，不能冲穴脱困。

他倒也并不意外，单刀赴会之前，他便已做好洛麒设伏的准备，只是未曾想到被如此下毒。

他之双臂都被锁链捆缚，洛麒实在高看他了，而今他连一根手指也动不了。

牢外有响动，他虽四肢无力，但耳目清明，门外对话听得一清二楚。

一人声音沙哑，话都说一字一字往外倒，“何人？”

洛麒的声音，“我。”

又一人声音尖利，如锉刀在石板上划过，“你来作甚？此事而今与你无关。”

洛麒冷笑，“人是我擒来的，怎么与我无关？开门。”

半晌沉默。

洛麒道，“怎么？教主可曾禁止我探视他？”

守卫道，“不曾。”

洛麒道，“既然如此，开门，难不成你们还担心我私自放人？”

守卫倒是坦诚，“正是。”

洛麒大笑，“我与阿萨盟血海深仇，又怎会助他？何况我对教主忠心耿耿，又怎会背叛？”

守卫道，“玉面阎罗喜怒无常，我等不敢冒险。”

洛麒道，“我又未曾要求独处，你想看便看，想听便听，如何？”

守卫踌躇，“这.......”

洛麒再道，“我若硬闯，凭你二人还能拦我不成？开门。”

少盟主抬头，见洛麒两手空空走进来，他笑道：“怎么这回连杯冷茶也没有吗？不似洛公子你的待客之道。”

这石牢简陋，连把椅子也没有，门口杵着两个守卫，活像两尊门神。

洛麒摇头：“你既非客，何来客道以待？”

索尔细细打量眼前人，洛麒身形自上次留月岛一别之后消瘦不少，脸上更似带着张人皮面具，缺了活气。

少盟主道：“即是如此，那便劳玉面阎王将前因后果一一道来，教我输得明白。”

洛麒思量片刻，点头：“你想知道什么，我必知无不答。”

那两尊门神伸长了耳朵。

少盟主抛出第一个问题：“你究竟是什么人？”

如此简单之问题，洛麒竟沉思半晌，才斟酌答道：“若圣海宫还在，我该当是圣海宫少宫主。传闻圣海宫皆为女子，实则误传，只是宫内心法主阴寒，适合女子修习。我母亲乃是宫中圣女，按宫中传统，圣女之女继任圣女，圣女之子若能修习宫中秘典便可继任宫主。”  
”  
少盟主抛出第二个问题：“圣海宫究竟是什么存在？”

洛麒叹了口气：“圣海宫存世三百二十一载，立足回鹘，未曾插手中原之事，然匹夫无罪怀璧其罪，因宫内圣物瀚海令招惹灭门之祸，二十年前为尔中原侠士所灭。”

少盟主抛出第三个问题：“圣海宫与瀚海令是何关系？与六石令又是何关系？”

洛麒摇头：“你这问题问得太急，你且告诉我，你对六石令知晓多少？”

少盟主坦言道：“只知‘六石聚，天下平’。”

洛麒又摇头：“看来你是当真不知，也罢，我便与你细细道来。六石令非是中原之物，起源已无人知晓，只知六令聚合可见宝图，六令为匙可启天罚。尔中原流传‘六石聚，天下平’实为误传。”

玉面阎王接下来道的不是汉话，少盟主从未听过这等语言。

洛麒继续说来：“这句话若译为汉话，该是六枚石令汇聚，持有它们的人将无往不利，死亡都将为他送上香吻。六石聚，非是天下平，而是天下亡。我圣海宫保管瀚海令三百载，便是守卫瀚海令，以防落入奸人之手。瀚海令乃是宫中秘辛，连宫内之人都鲜少有知，谁知竟被尔中原之人知悉，招致灭门之灾。”

少盟主眉头紧皱，问出第四个问题：“那中原群侠又是如何得知的？”

洛麒盯着索尔半晌，冷笑一声：“我又怎知。圣海宫被血洗之时，我不过是个垂髫小儿，只知玩乐，不知其他。”

少盟主抛出第五个问题：“你为何而今开始报仇？”

洛麒拂袖：“我想报仇，便就报仇。”

少盟主问出第六个问题：“你为何擒我？”

洛麒瞥了眼牢门，但身形未动：“自然是以你为质，让丁盟主以赤炎令来赎，天下苍生还是至亲骨肉。爱子心切，他自是要保全你之性命。”

不知为何，这句话叫索尔听得心生寒意，他端详着洛麒的表情，还是不近人情、似带着张人皮面具。

那烛火燃得久了，发出噼啪一声。

丁索尔问出最后一个问题：“你为何接近我，又为何没对我下手？”

洛麒却是一笑，他走近来，门口的两尊门神握上兵器。

玉面阎王低下身，单膝跪在少盟主前，替人择出金发间的稻草：“昨夜听尔墙角，似是对我偷香窃玉却从不摘花甚是好奇？”

少盟主一动不动。

那双杀人的手，摸上少盟主的脸，洛麒凑到少盟主耳畔道：“因为我有龙阳之好，是个断袖。”

见少盟主还没有动作，玉面阎王举止更加放肆，伸手进丁索尔的里衣内，又道：“丁公子可是在等你的盟友前来救你？怕是等不到了，喝了我那么多神仙醉，只怕三日后才能醒来了。”

锁链晃动。

洛麒的手沿着少盟主的腰带捋了一圈，然后硬生生亲上少盟主的嘴。

门口的两尊门神没拿住兵器，叮当两声落在地上。

粗喘的呼吸声在石牢里分外刺耳，过了半晌，洛麒终于松口，仿若无事地站起来，他还用袖子擦了擦嘴。

洛麒叹道：“跟个木头似的，无趣。罢，等丁盟主回信，我再来找你。”

那两尊门神怔怔地看着玉面阎罗，甚至忘了落锁。

囚室复归寂静。

丁索尔一动不动。

02

洛麒平生所恨有三。

一是规矩。

二是威胁。

三是下毒。

而萨诺斯一人独占了三样。

洛麒理了理衣襟，对端坐高位的教主大人行礼：“阿萨令已送进关内，不日可达。我的解药呢？”

而今无论中原西域，知晓泰坦神教者寥寥无几，昔日将杀戮带给整个大漠草原的魔教早已随着时间被人忘却。

洛麒乃是回鹘人，本就身型高挑，而教主萨诺斯竟比他还要魁梧。

萨诺斯未作言语。

洛麒咬牙又道：“瀚海、利金两令我已交与你，赤火令也已入你彀中。”

萨诺斯大笑：“圣海宫之人泉下有知，只怕后悔当初保全你性命。”

洛麒攥紧拳头，不作言语。

萨诺斯又道：“洛家竟出了你这么个贪生怕死之辈。”

被如此羞辱，洛麒仍不发作。

萨诺斯再道：“中原已无你立足之地，何不留在此地，看你先祖奋力阻拦之伟业如何大成。”

洛麒咬牙：“解药。”

泰坦神教历代教主均以收集六石令为己任，与圣海宫乃是死敌，第一任宫主曾与泰坦神教立下誓言，圣海宫但存一日，泰坦教众不得踏足回鹘，圣海宫若是不存，二十年内不得踏足回鹘。

二十年已至，终不可阻。

泰坦神教早已在大食发展壮大，虽未踏足回鹘、入主中原，但对六石令之去向了若指掌。

萨诺斯摇头：“我本以为你是个聪明人，竟是蠢顿如斯。螳臂当车，不自量力。中原侠士视你为死敌，恨不得得而诛之，你又何必护着他们。”

洛麒依旧未动，他着件黑袍，腰间别着银扇，他装傻道：“教主此言何意？我与中原侠士血海深仇，恨不得饮血食肉，又怎会护着他们。”

一物掷在玉面阎罗面前，蓝如云天，正是瀚海令。

萨诺斯站起来，每走一步，洛麒便退后一步。

萨诺斯道：“瀚海令在哪里？”

洛麒道：“教主丢出来的不就是？”

萨诺斯又道：“利金令在哪里？”

洛麒道：“教主亲自藏匿，属下怎知？”

萨诺斯身形一动：“我看你是敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

四柄柳叶镖出手，触及泰坦之身，竟似撞上石壁，皆被弹开。

洛麒大笑：“这罚酒，我不是一直在喝？再来一杯，那又何妨！”

玉面阎罗似是未动，骤然退至入口，他又摸出一把柳叶镖，径直往自己身上扎去，下刀之狠，连镖柄都没入体内。

洛麒一口血剑射向萨诺斯：“我乃半个唐门中人，又阅遍毒医典籍，怎会这般受你牵制！”

玉面阎王的轻功若自谦第二，武林之中无人敢称第一，可这泰坦教主的轻功竟隐隐还在洛麒之上。

洛麒生生挨下三掌，只觉心肺震荡，肺腑尽碎。

他借着萨诺斯之力，如飘叶般往前落去，似是再无抵抗之力，行至半途，脚点石壁，拔身而上。

此处乃是戈壁之下，密道之中有气孔换气，洛麒正是进去了其中之一。

“教主，可要派人追杀？”

萨诺斯挥手：“无须替他收尸，死在大漠里正好。”

洛麒身中之毒已入肺腑，方才一番交手已是强弩之末，封穴断脉，自寻死路。

“那瀚海、利金两令？”

萨诺斯接过布子擦干净手：“在东瀛。”

一侍卫慌乱地跪倒在教主足下：“禀.......禀教主！人质逃了！”

03

少盟主夺了两匹马。

少盟主在等一个人。

他不知道洛麒究竟在计划些什么，也不知道洛麒究竟是又在骗他。

可他就是乐意在多信洛麒一回。

洛麒擒了他，洛麒放了他。

洛麒不是想擒他的人。

想要六石令的不是洛麒。

倘若解药都是这个喂法，他情愿多中几回毒。

洛麒赶到的时候，索尔还在把玩那枚柳叶镖。

少盟主就是凭着这枚他藏在腰带里的柳叶镖杀出重围。

洛麒落在马上，挽起缰绳，调转马头朝西去，那是大漠深处。

洛麒吼道：“随我来，他们绝对想不到我们敢进黑沙漠腹地。”

索尔夹紧马腹：“最有经验的向导也不敢进黑沙漠！”

洛麒道：“圣海宫旧址就在黑沙漠。”

洛麒又道：“二十载沙海更迭，若是界碑全都没了，你我就黄泉做伴。”

索尔大笑：“阎王相陪，几人有幸？”

洛麒将缰绳又在手上挽了几圈，死死咬着舌头，保持清明。

他二十载不曾回家。

物非人非。

二十年前，他被那人带出大漠。

二十年后，他要带着那人的儿子走出大漠。

洛菲曾教他认路：“风吹沙走，绿洲变幻，你要记住，乾定巽对，丙乙为生；艮定坤对，庚丁为生。”

乾为天，巽为风，艮为山，坤为地。

沙山走向，便为风向。

索尔跟着洛麒如无头苍蝇般在大漠中乱转，只觉得口干舌燥，头晕目弦。

洛麒突然停下，翻身下马，他脚步虚浮，但腰背依旧挺得笔直。

他跪下来，双手埋进黑沙里，刨着些什么。

一块界碑，状如莲花，不知是何材质，历经二十年风沙侵袭，连花蕊都清晰可辨。

洛麒放声大笑：“往西北十里，你若看到三盏莲花灯，一一右旋三圈，便是我圣海宫的密道。我已留书，没有人比丁盟主更清楚这圣海宫如何寻。”

洛麒松手，又是一口黑血溅在莲花上，他冲索尔一笑：“如此，你我便两不相欠了。”

少盟主骑在马上，眼睁睁见着洛麒倒在眼前，他冲上前，却发觉玉面阎王全身都被鲜血染透。

少盟主一手揽着缰绳，一手揽着洛麒，十里，不远，来得及。

洛麒道：“你告诉他，瀚海令、利金令，我藏好了。”

洛麒又道：“我没想过还能回家。”

洛麒闭上眼：“我看到娘亲了。”

索尔抱紧洛麒，他已见到那三盏莲花。

洛麒松了手：“我谁都不欠了。”

04

傅夫人拧干锦帕，将卧榻之人额上的汗一一擦干。

少盟主推开房门，放轻脚步。

那日他找出密道，带洛麒入了圣海宫。

圣海宫不染一尘。

洛麒身上流出的皆是黑血。

华盖、巨阙、中极、水分四处死穴皆被柳叶镖钉住。

背后的掌印发青。

他一直在为洛麒输送内力，护住其心脉。

其间洛麒醒了两回，只留下一句放手便又昏了去。

放手？

少盟主这辈子也不会放手。

他还未把玉面阎王轻薄回去。

他还未还那一盏茶、两杯酒。

他还未探清这前因后果。

他绝不会放手。

阿萨盟寻来时，与泰坦神教一番好斗，但这都是后话了。

父亲请来医圣艾珥为洛麒疗伤。

他将前因后果细细道来，只隐去二人石牢中的肌肤之亲。

丁盟主长叹一声，负手而立，不发一语。

索尔伸手覆上洛麒额头，已不再滚烫。

傅夫人放下锦帕，又将被子掖得更紧：“高烧已退，只是不知道何日能醒。”

少盟主点头：“艾大家如何说？”

傅夫人摇头：“他所中之毒乃西域奇毒焚日，与他功体相冲，又入肺腑。自封四大死穴，更是命悬一线。而今能否醒来，还要看他造化。”

洛麒昏迷不醒，睡得倒是安详。

索尔踌躇道：“圣海宫之事，究竟真相如何？”

傅夫人看了儿子一眼，又将目光落在洛麒身上：“圣海宫为中原侠士所灭，背后乃是泰坦神教挑拨。守令夺令，一字之差，千条人命。”

索尔再问：“洛麒身世究竟何如？”

傅夫人摇头：“你何不问他呢？”

索尔下定决心道：“母亲，孩儿有一事，不值当讲不当讲。”

傅夫人道：“你与洛麒之事？”

少盟主大惊。

傅夫人道：“你之心思明明白白写在脸上，只是你要想清楚，你二人皆为男子，你日后是要为武林表率，他乃玉面阎罗，免不了惹人非议。”

索尔道：“我们二人之事，与他们何干。”

傅夫人道：“只是你父亲那怕是一时无法接受。”

索尔道：“有劳母亲。”

傅夫人沉思片刻，还是忍不住嘱咐道：“洛麒若是醒来，只怕功体一时难全。你要护他周全。”

索尔点头：“这是自然。”

傅夫人还有盟内事务需要料理，叮嘱几句便匆匆离去，厢房内又剩下他们二人。

索尔握住洛麒的手，光洁如玉，任谁也想不出夺命无声的柳叶镖就是这双手发出去的。

玉面阎王的唇毫无血色。

少盟主轻声道：“那日地牢中，不管你是不是逢场作戏，那话我可都当真了。”

第二十七天，洛麒醒了。

床榻边有人。

他听到呼吸声。

玉面阎王转头，试探地问了声：“谁？”

未有答复。

丁盟主哑然，洛麒双目明亮，却涣散无神。

洛麒又问：“丁公子？”

寂静无声。

洛麒再问：“傅夫人？”

无人应答。

洛麒叹了口气：“父亲。”

丁盟主点头：“你醒了。你的眼睛.......”

洛麒道：“瞎了。”

丁盟主长叹一声，父子二人沉默长久。

洛麒再开口，语调内听不出半分情感：“盟主有何赐教？”

丁盟主叹了声：“麒儿。”

洛麒转头：“瀚海令已毁，利金令葬身茫茫大海。盟主自此可高枕无忧，救命之恩、养育之恩自此偿清。”

丁盟主不知如何作答。

昔年，他为确保六石令不被奸人所得，曾赴塞外确认石令安危，于黑沙漠中迷失方向，为圣海宫人所救，铸下大错。武林群侠为泰坦神教奸细蛊惑，曲解圣海宫本意，他亦不曾明察，错上加错。他将洛麒与圣海宫秘典一同带回中原，将幼子委与挚友抚养。

他不知洛麒是从何得知其身世，又是如何了解到圣海宫秘辛。玉面阎王搅扰江湖多年，阿萨盟不闻不问，亦是他有意纵容，以为补偿。

他当真以为洛麒欲集齐六石令，将圣海宫当年的欲加之罪落实。

熟知，又是大错。

见洛麒不欲与其交谈，丁盟主只能离开，离开前他只道了句：“你与索尔之事，我不会插手。你好生修养。”

05

满树桃花谢了大半。

少盟主端着碗，细细吹着，他劝说道：“这药当真不苦，你试试便知道。”

玉面阎王兀自打扇，置若罔闻。

索尔又劝道：“艾大家说了，内服外用，不出一载余毒就能祛清，你之双眼就能复明。”

洛麒嗤之以鼻：“复明做甚？眼不见心不烦。”

索尔放下碗，蹑手蹑脚走到洛麒身边，将玉面阎王打横抱起来。

洛麒惊道：“你又乘人之危！欺负我看不见！”

索尔正色道：“那是自然。所以你阎王大人还不快点喝药，难不成还想被我欺负一辈子不成？”

洛麒咬牙道：“罢！药呢？拿来！”

-完-


End file.
